Difficult Choices
by Woman of the Dunedain
Summary: Android 17 is back from the dead, and looks like he's here to stay. But Krillin is afraid that his presence threatens his family unity. Who will 18 choose? The brother she's been through everything with, or her new husband and baby?
1. Conflict

Krillin was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. His face was relaxed, lacking the strain and fear that he constantly tried to hide during the day. Now that Android 17 was back, Krillin worried that he would leave, and take his wife with him. And if she left, that she would take his precious little girl with her. And he couldn't let that happen. His family meant more to him then anything in the world. There was anger in him, too, that he wouldn't be able to stop 17 if he chose to destroy his life.

Android 18, Marron balanced on one hip, walked into the living room with a new mug in her free hand. She'd been intending to put the baby in her crib and listen to music, but seeing her husband fast asleep, she changed her mind. Turning on her heel, the android soundlessly departed. Outside, on the tiny island, a bright sun shined down on them. It reflected off the water, and made shimmering light play on the side of the house."18," greeted dark haired Android 17 in his quiet voice. She did not have to bother looking up at him. They had fallen back into that old familiarity they'd had. Neither expressed affection, but both knew it was there. Also, they did not speak of the past, either before the separation or after. The androids lived for the present, plain and simple.

"I thought you had to work," questioned the fair haired twin, by way of an acknowledgment. Android 17 had picked up some time at a garage in town, where he worked a few days a week. His sister was adamant that he earn his living, and though no words actually passed between them, he knew.

"Tomorrow." Some might find their brisk way of conversing both rude and uncaring. But their relationship was something special, different from most. They understood each other on such a deep level that they did not have to say much.

"Back again, huh?" cackled old Master Roshi, resting on the sand several feet from where they were. Grunting, the man pushed himself to his feet, and made his way, albeit slower then in his younger days, back into his odd, bright pink house. The siblings ignored him as usual.

Picking up his niece, 17 swung the little girl in a circle, carefully, before setting her down on his strong shoulders. Giggling with glee, the tiny child rotated between clutched his straight hair and clapping her chubby hands. A barely detectable smile curved the android's lips. Android 18 laid back in the shade of the Kame house, tired from staying up all night with her child. 17 let her rest, and soon she too fell asleep, leaving 17 and Marron to entertain them selves.

"Where is she, 18?" Krillin asked, worry and anger in his voice as he crouched down beside his wife. Icy blue eyes slowly opened, to focus on him curiously. Krillin suddenly look formidable with his spiky hair and angry stare. Android 18, of course, could not care less.

"Where is who, Krillin?" she asked irritably, sitting up and tiredly wrapping her arms around her knees. Though refreshed after the nap, 18 still felt a lingering fatigue. It was entirely unlike her.

"Our daughter," he enunciated carefully, his anger now over taking the worry. "Where did you leave Marron?"

Groaning in irritation, 18 waved at him to relax. "I left her with my brother," she said, and glanced around for him. He wasn't to be found. Krillin blanched, the fear rushing back into his expressive face.

"You left my daughter alone with him?" he choked, and her blue eyes, furious, swung up to meet his. She was insulted that he did not trust her brother, though rationally he had good cause.

"Yes, I left our daughter alone with 17. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked carefully in a dangerous, low purring voice. Krillin didn't even look intimidated. There was an underlying current of power flowing between them.

"Yeah, 18, there is something wrong with that. I don't trust your brother, and I don't want my daughter left alone with him."


	2. Desires

A loud explosion shook the air, and with a great commotion, several frightened birds took to the air. Dirt and gravel sprayed up into the air like a geyser, dust billowing up like a mushroom cloud. In a secluded section of the forest, silence reigned-until it was broken by the happy babblings of a toddler.

"Unca! Unca make boom!" Marron laughed, clapping her chubby hands together and pointing from 17 to the small gouge left by the energy blast. A faint grin turned the corner of his lips, and he sat back, bracing himself with his hands. His niece entertained herself by throwing out her hands and trying to imitate him. Marron had little success.

She looked so much like his sister. Straw blonde hair, electric blue eyes. He could overlook the fact that she had her father's nose-or lack thereof. A sigh stirred the ebony strand of hair caressing his cheek.

Android 17 couldn't understand why he felt...restless. As though he needed to move on. He loved it here, with his sister and her daughter, on the tiny little island in the middle of the ocean. The job he'd picked up was something he was good at, and he even enjoyed it, when he forgot he was not supposed to. But still, he wished...the thought brought him up short. He had not wished for anything since the day Gero had changed his life forever. Made him the half-human cyborg that he is today.17 sighed. What he wanted was there in his heart, but he pushed it away. There was no mystery. 17 wanted something from his sister that he could not ask her to give. It wasn't his right, not after he'd failed her. He did not deserve to ask anything of 18. She was so happy where she was, in the life she'd created. Shattering that happiness would be like breaking his own heart. He couldn't ask it of her. But the ache was still there in 17's soul as he gathered up his niece and took off into the air.

What would normal have been a normal, enjoyable sparing between Krillin and 18 had grown into something very akin to a battle. Each punch became more deadly and less playful as anger and bitterness grew inside of each of them. 18 fought for her brother. Krillin fought to save the life he'd grown accustom to in a little of two years. Neither was willing to admit defeat, for that would be disastrous. Android 18 formed an energy blast between her hands, blue eyes fixed on her husband, who floated high about the sand with her, so far up that the pink Kame house was but a black dot among a sea of blue.

He barely had time to cross his arms in front of himself to protect his face. The blindingly bright blue energy sent him hurtling down to earth, where he landed hard on the sand. Air rushed out of his lungs with a whoosh. Dazed, the ex-monk did not move until, far more gracefully then he had, 18 landed beside him. In one fluid motion, the android flipped him and pinned his arm high between his shoulder blades. Krillin gritted his teeth but did not struggle.

"Enough is enough, Krillin," 18 said softly, suddenly feeling very tired. Her churning emotions suddenly took a backseat to her shame. Releasing her husband, who immediately pushed himself up and stood in front of her. "I..." not knowing what to say, 18 shook her head sadly, then lifted into the air, flying out across the ocean, away from the mainland and the island.

A brilliant orange sun was just beginning to set, making the sparkling ocean more beautiful then anything else in the world, when a young man landed gently on the sun-warmed sand outside of a squat pink house. An infant slept peacefully, nestled inside his jacket for warmth. Silhouetted against the purple, red and orange sky, 17 stared out at the water for a long moment before turning towards the door to return his niece.

An angry father was in his face before he'd taken a step.

"Give me my daughter," hissed Krillin, his fists clenching spasmodically, ki level rising dramatically. Relief mixed with anger and uncertainty churned in his soul. The short warrior's hair stuck up randomly from hours of being subjected to a harassed combing from his fingers. Strain was etched upon his face like lines of age. Fear burned in his eyes, though he did not know it.

Silently 17 unzipped his black leather jacket and gently slipped his hands under Marron, lifting her away. The infant's face scrunched up against the sudden lack of warmth, and twisted in his hands. Krillin snatched her up in his arms, closing his eyes against tears as he held her close to his body. He had not taken her.

When he opened his dark eyes again, there was no one there.


	3. Coming and Going

When a bone-weary, confused Android 18 set down on the sands of her home, she was no closer to calming the tempest of feelings than she had been when fighting with Krillin. Four hours of aimless flying over the salty water had done little other than force her to brood, but she had delayed returning as long as she dared. 18 had not wanted to face her husband after the humiliating way she had defeated him. Everything had seemed so right when 17 had shown up, but now it all seemed wrong. Suddenly 18 wanted to talk with her brother more then anything else in the world. The longing sent tears to her eyes. Just as much, 18 want to feel Krillin's arms around her, hear him telling her how much he loved her and that no matter what, they would always have each other. Feeling incredibly lonely, 18 crossed her powerful arms over her stomach and hugged herself like a small child.

"Krillin," she whispered to herself, overwhelmed by her need to be with him. Not knowing what else to do, 18 entered the house slowly, fearing rejection but needing to see her husband anyway. Old Master Roshi snorted and huffed into the couch cushions, turtle shell exchanged for a knitted afghan. The television cast a soft light on his sleeping form, the volume turned to a low hum.

Silently she slipped by the old man, creeping to the back of the house. 18 paused, and then grasped the handle of their bedroom door. Easing it open, she braced herself and sought out her husband.

At first glance, she thought that he was asleep. The short warrior was lying on his side, facing away from her, Marron held protectively in his strong arms. Their daughter slept peacefully, grasping her daddy's shirt in one hand. Seeing her family warmed her heart, breaking a chink out of her pain.

"You were right. He brought her back." The soft voice nearly made her jump. Krillin's hand absently rose to touch Marron's cheek. Then he motioned for her to come closer, though he still did not face his wife. Her bright eyes registering every detail in the dimness, 18 went to the bed and sat down, facing away from Krillin but remaining able to see his still form in the mirrored doors on the far wall.

No one moved or spoke for a long moment. Then Krillin gently disentangled himself from Marron. Rolling over, his dark eyes focused on her reflection. Words and apologies rose up in 18's throat, making her feel as though she could not breath. Her eyes widened as fear hardened in her chest.

"I-I'm so sorry, Krillin," choked the cyborg as tears stung her icy eyes. Knuckling them, 18 cursed her weakness. This was not her. She was stronger then this, she could suck it up. As if to prove her ever-present robotic half wrong, more pearly tears traced their ways down her cheeks. Ashamed of this weakness, she hid her face.

Their bed shifted as Krillin slid across the coverlet, reaching out with a gentle hand to touch her hair. Shuddering, 18 lay down and curled her body up. He slid behind her, an arm wrapping around her, tenderly pulling her hands down, lacing their fingers and silently offering his comfort.

"I don't know what I want any more. I love you, and 17. Somehow I don't think I can have you both."

This place seemed to draw him. It was here in this small cave with it's tiny waterfall that 17 had dreamed of his mother. Here, Gohan had found him and helped him to rediscover his sister. And now, it was here that he flew. To this dark, quiet place in the middle of no where that he could be assured of privacy. To think, to breath, to allow his cynicism and rationality the forefront once again.

He could not be accepted. Somehow 18 had managed it, but they would always regard him as the monster. Krillin feared for his daughter when she was alone with him. That alone torn a hole through the heart 17 denied was there. The men did not like each other and nothing would change it. This, however, was different. It hurt so much. 17 shook his head sadly. He could not stay here any longer. Once was he human, once mortal. No longer. He did not belong, should not belong.


	4. Finale

It was a month before the letter came.

Krillin watched worriedly as his wife drew further into herself with each day that passed. This was worse for her than when she'd believed her brother dead, for then their separation had been without his consent. But this was different. 17 had cut her off without warning and left her alone again. By choice.

Though it caused a strain in the recently repaired relationship between herself and Krillin, 18's dejectedness only tightened the bond with her child. She began to adopt the habit of flying over the mainland with Marron at during the evening as the sun sank beyond the western horizon.

After one such excursion, the pair returned home to find the Kame house dark and seemingly empty. A vice gripped the android's heart, and the sudden thought of being along buckled her knees. Barely remembering to put her child in the house, 18 sought sanctuary on the roof. Curling up there, she closed her eyes and focused her power, channeling her emotions in the way that came easiest to her.

The water exploded upward like a fountain, more than twenty stories high, when her ki blast struck. Listening to the rain-like patter and feeling the misty spray as the water fell back into the ocean, she lost herself in the practiced moves, all exhaustion and hurt draining through her fingertips in the form of energy.

As she jump kicked in the air, using her abilities to keep her poised at the right height, 18 became aware of another presence.

It was Krillin.

Catching her foot, the little monk spun in a tight circle and released, sending her flying a few feet until she stiffened her limbs and halted herself. Not missing a beat, she moved, leaving a shimmering after-image and attempting to attack Krillin from behind. He was ready, and raised an arm to block her attack.

No words passed between them, for none were necessary. Krillin had known, long before his proposal in front of all the Z fighters and their families, that loving someone like 18 would be challenge more difficult than any battled he'd ever fight. She in turn had recognized his patient acceptance of her unique character.18 had even recognized his fears of her brother, the only person who'd meant anything to her since the beginning of her life as a half-human machine. But his seeming death had made it something she'd thankfully not had to face.

By the time the exercise was over, they were both panting for breath on the roof, exchanging sweet kisses and watching the moon rise above the water.

"This came for you today," whispered the former Z warrior, reaching into his gi and drawing out a slightly creased envelope. 18 knew who had sent the missive without having to glance at the familiar, perfect handwriting.

Instead of moving away as Krillin might have expected, 18 cuddled closer. Her fingers were steady and precise as she opened the envelope. The mechanical side of her nature had once again reasserted itself, lending her much needed practicality.

A smile curled her lips when she read her brother's message. It was curt and to the point, just as 17 was.

18-

I was on the verge of destroying your bald companion, so I took the liberty of finding myself a place. I'll stop by around Marron's birthday.

-17

No expressions of love or a real explanation to his sudden disappearance. She knew that the time had come for them to go separate ways. Just the comforting promise of a future was enough.

"Is it time for you to come home?" Krillin asked softly, taking her hand. She gave it a squeeze and nodded.

"I think it is." Still holding hands, the couple floated to the sand and walked into the house, their past finally put to rest.


End file.
